This invention relates to a vehicle wheel and, more particularly, to a fiber reinforced multi-spoke bicycle wheel for use on a standard commercial bicycle frame.
In recent years the sport of bicycle racing has grown dramatically. With this growth has come an increased desire for a competitive advantage. Racers are constantly seeking new ways to go faster.
In 1983, Francesco Moser used a bicycle with two disc wheels to set a new world speed record for the sport of bicycle racing. The disc wheel offers a lower wind resistance than a state-of-the-art spoked wheel. However, the disc wheels, especially when used as a front wheel, present a problem in controlling the bicycle when they are hit with a crosswind or a gust from a passing automobile. This, of course, can be alleviated by using a spoked wheel; however, prior art spoked wheels have a drag factor that results in less than satisfactory performance under racing conditions.